The model in question concerns equipment suitable for large boxes, in this case, intended for use in chicken farms and, in particular, to move the large cages holding the animals during loading, unloading and transportation.
Similar equipment is already in use, where the cages are accommodated during the first phase of loading, before being transferred by means of the appropriate devices, which essentially consist of thrust-blocks, each operated by a motor. These thrust-blocks then being transferred, by other motorized means, onto the crying structure of said equipment.
However, these solutions, apart from being particularly complicated and expensive, are of limited use in those poultry farms with low ceilings, where the use of moving equipment may be awkward or unsafe. Another important problem connected with the above-mentioned equipment concerns the centrifugal force to which the cages are subjected during the simultaneous movements of transfer and rotation, which brings risks of instability for the whole structure and, therefore, a source of danger to the operators.
Finally, those structures already existing do not exploit the work cycles in a rational way, leaving down time between the various phases of loading, unloading and picking up of the cages.
The main aim of the equipment in question is to avoid such inconveniences by adopting new and different components, without altering the functionality and use of the equipment itself.
The present invention accomplishes this aim by providing a deck movable with the mobile conveyor along aground surface. The deck is preferably embodied as trailer which can be towed to and around the work site, and possible behind the mobile conveyor. The mobile conveyor also moves along the ground and collects items, such as chickens, and transfers the chickens to cages on the movable deck. The deck includes a ground support such as one or more wheels, or skids, movably supporting the deck on the ground surface. A closed track is mounted on the deck and is substantially parallel with the deck. Both of the deck and the closed track are movable together to follow the mobile conveyor as it collects items. A chain runs alongside the closed track and pulls a plurality of base frames around the track. The base frames are pivotally connected to the chain, and are movable along the track and along the deck by the chain. The ground support is arranged on a side of the deck diametrically opposite the base frames, and the deck is substantially horizontal.
A loading station is arranged on the deck, and the base frames are movable by the chain and the track into the loading station where the base frames receive the cages. A filling station is also arranged on the deck with the base frames being movable by the chain and the track into the filling station where the cages are filled by the mobile conveyer. The base frames are arranged on the chain and the track to place one of the base frames in the loading station and another of the base frames in the filling station substantially simultaneously.
Another loading station can also be arranged on the deck. The loading station and the another loading station are arranged on one side or end of the deck to be receivable of the cages from the one side or end of the deck. Each of the loading station and the another loading station being arranged on the one end of the deck to arrange the cages in a different position at the filling station. The loading station and the another loading station being preferably on the right and left sides of the one end of the deck, so as to have an operator selectively place the cages with a right or left side facing the radial inside of the track.
Stop connectors are arranged at opposite sides of each of the base frames, and stop brackets are connectable to either one of the stop connectors on the base frames. The stop brackets stop the cages as they are loaded onto the base frames and prevent the cages from overshooting the frames. The stop brackets are connectable to either side, depending on which loading station is used.
A plurality of counter frames are each pivotally connected to a pivot edge of one of the base frames, where the pivot edge of the base frames is arranged at a radially inside edge of the base frames with respect to the closed track. The base frame holds a respective counter frame substantially parallel to the deck during moving of the frames along the deck.
A lifting device is arranged at the filling station and is liftable of the counter frames to have a radial outside edge of the counter frames be spaced from the deck at the filling station. This lifting makes it easier for the items to be inserted or almost poured into side openings on the cages. The lifting device angularly spaces the counter frame from the deck with the radial outside edge of the counter frames being arranged above the deck. The lifting device is preferably spaced from the closed track.
In a preferred embodiment, the plurality of base frames are limited to three frames equally spaced apart on the chain with the three frames being movable substantially simultaneous into all of the stations.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.